Rules of Fine Dining
by yukuro
Summary: Seeing that Fujishiro tends to eat nothing but junk food, Shibusawa decides to intervene, which may or may not be a good thing. [ShibusawaxFujishiro]


**Disclaimer:** not owned by me :D

**Pairing:** ShibusawaxFujishiro

**Rules of Fine Dining**

_By: yukuro_

Food, as all people know, is vital to human survival. In order for humans to live a healthy life, they need a balanced diet with plenty of nutritious food. Simply eating junk and snack foods was bound to lead into terrible health in the future. All people were supposed to know this basic bit of information. Although this was so, Shibusawa had to wonder why Fujishiro insisted upon ignoring it.

"Agh!" a second year of Musashi no Mori's soccer club exclaimed aloud in frustration. "No fair, Fujishiro! You _always_ win!"

"Thanks very much for playing," Fujishiro said in a cheerful singsong voice as he collected his winnings. "I guess I'm just pretty lucky."

"That sure is a lot of stuff," another second year commented wistfully. "Any chance you're planning on sharing with your teammates?"

Fujishiro stuck his tongue out playfully before winking. "Then what was the point of winning so many games?"

"Well, I—" the first second year began hotly as he turned towards the happily grinning Fujishiro. He blinked when he noticed a tall figure towering over their club's ace striker. "S-Shibusawa-captain!"

Shibusawa sighed as Fujishiro leaned over backwards to flash him a goofy grin. Ignoring him, Shibusawa directed his gaze at the other club members before stating, "Go back to practice. Just because you're substitutes doesn't mean you can skip practice."

"It's not their fault, Captain," Fujishiro began quickly, still smiling, "I told them to—"

"Even _if_ Fujishiro did call you out," Shibusawa cut him off sharply. His expression softened when he noticed the guilty looks on the substitutes' faces. "I'll let you all slide this time so hurry back to practice."

"H-Hai!"

"You're quite kind aren't you, Captain?" Fujishiro asked cheerfully, cleaning up the evidence of their grapple games. He chuckled when Shibusawa sighed quietly. Holding up a bag, he asked with a grin, "Since you let me go, I'll share some of my winnings with you. Want some snacks?"

Shibusawa blinked down at the younger boy. "You were betting snacks?"

"Of course!" Fujishiro exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "These snacks are really good! They're only sold in one store in the entire city! Besides, it's not like I have any money to bet." Fujishiro's grin widened significantly. "Is that what you were thinking, Captain?"

Flushing slightly at Fujishiro's perfectly correct guess, Shibusawa turned and cleared his throat. "You sure do like to eat junk food, don't you, Fujishiro? Don't you eat fast food after practice every day too?"

"Well, not _every_ day," Fujishiro retorted, gathering his snacks in his arms. "But after such tiring club practice everyday, I can't help but feel hungry! Fast food is, well, fast. Besides, I like hamburgers."

"Ever considered eating healthy food?" Shibusawa asked grimly, turning to face the younger boy. He raised an eyebrow when Fujishiro popped a cracker into his mouth. "Even though you play soccer, eating all that junk food will give you bad health."

"Ah, jeez," Fujishiro laughed embarrassedly. "You don't have to worry about me, Captain! I'm perfectly healthy for now. That's all that matters, right?"

"Not really," Shibusawa replied, crossing his arms. He continued to quietly watch Fujishiro munch on crackers. Just before the younger boy could pop cracker into his mouth, Shibusawa snatched the cracker away before stating loudly, "That's it. Come over to my house this Saturday and I'll make you some food that won't kill you in a few years."

"Captain, you can cook?" Fujishiro asked, blinking a few times. Smiling widely, he leaned over and took a bite out of the cracker that the older boy held in his hand. As he chewed quietly, his lips escaped from his smiling lips to very quickly lick the crumbs that remained on Shibusawa's fingers. "Well, if it's an order from Captain, I guess I can't refuse."

Embarrassed, Shibusawa felt his face grow significantly warmer. Pulling his hand away, he lightly flicked the younger boy on the forehead. Shifting his gaze in hope that Fujishiro would not see his blush, he scowled, "Baka."

"Fujishiro! We need you over here!"

"I'll look forward to Saturday then, Captain," Fujishiro called out brightly before jogging after his teammate's voice. He smiled cheerfully at the older boy as he ran off to stash his snacks away before returning to practice.

As Shibusawa watched their team's ace striker jog away cheerfully, he had to wonder why. Why was he so concerned? Why did he want so badly to help? Was it all for the team, or was it just because he was being selfish? Flushing lightly when his fingers tingled where Fujishiro's tongue had darted out to lick, Shibusawa turned to stare hard into the soccer field. Whatever the reason, it was not important at the moment. He would have to wait until Saturday to find out.

---

The very moment the door opened, Fujishiro chirped out cheerfully with a bright smile, "Good morning!"

"I don't know if this still counts as morning," Shibusawa said with a sigh. Running a hand casually through his hair, he stepped aside to let Fujishiro in. "Come in."

"You have a pretty nice house, Captain," Fujishiro commented in awe as he removed his shoes. Cheerfully as always, he went on, "Cozy too. Feels like I'm still at home. Oh hey, this is so cool!"

Shibusawa lowered his head to hide his smile as Fujishiro examined every object in the hallway with excitement and curiosity. It was the same kind of energy Fujishiro showed when he was playing soccer, Shibusawa noticed. Eyes brightened and gleamed with a hint of mischievousness; Fujishiro gave the image of a child, seeing everything for the first time. With the way his pure, raw emotions were easily shown and how he was always kind, Shibusawa could not help but like Fujishiro.

"Naa, Captain," Fujishiro piped up suddenly, turning to face the older boy. His head was cocked slightly to the side and his hands were behind his back. Shibusawa wondered why, as he watched Fujishiro stand this way, did the word "cute" came to mind. The younger boy grinned. "You promised me food, right? I haven't eaten lunch yet, you know."

Blinking, Shibusawa broke out of his trance. It was too weird to think a boy was cute, he thought to himself embarrassedly. Turning quickly and clearing his throat to regain himself, Shibusawa started down the hall. "Sorry. Come with me to the kitchen then."

Fujishiro cheerfully slid after him, still admiring his surroundings as he went. Shibusawa felt calm in the other boy's presence. He had other friends, sure, but he never felt the same pleasant way around them as he did with Fujishiro. Strange how that was, he mused as he stepped into kitchen.

Shibusawa moved about the kitchen quietly as Fujishiro removed his bag that hung sideways over his body and placed it on the table. Removing pots, pans, and other cooking utensils, Shibusawa prepared in silence before Fujishiro popped up beside him. The older boy jumped slightly in surprise, but Fujishiro simply grinned back.

"So what are you making?" Fujishiro asked, wrinkling his nose when Shibusawa placed onions on the counter. Reaching out with a long, slim finger, Fujishiro poked an onion before stating musingly, "I always did wonder why these things smell so strongly when they're raw."

It took a great amount of mental strength for Shibusawa to hold himself back from laughing. Everything Fujishiro did was either amusing or completely innocent. The younger boy's enthusiasm for everything was almost funny, not in a cruel way, but funny. Shibusawa unconsciously smiled to himself as he removed more vegetables from the refrigerator.

Bustling around the kitchen, Fujishiro made circles around Shibusawa as he carefully examined everything. It was now plainly obvious that Shibusawa liked to cook. There were all kinds of professional-looking cooking utensils, and Fujishiro stared at them in awe. The sound of water and then rapid chopping made the younger boy spin around and redirect his attention to his captain again.

Shibusawa was chopping vegetables easily at a rapid rate. Fujishiro gazed in renewed awe as the older boy worked. Before he could help it, he called out, "Hey, Captain."

Shibusawa jumped slightly in surprise, cutting his finger in the process. He had almost completely forgotten Fujishiro was there after the younger boy's silence. Placing the knife down, he smiled lightly at Fujishiro's apologetic expression. Leaning over to take bandages out of the cabinet, Shibusawa said, "Don't worry about it. It happens all the time. I shouldn't have forgotten you were here so quickly anyway."

"Let me help!" Fujishiro chirped, rushing to the other boy's side to take the bandages out of his hand. Before Shibusawa could say anything, he licked the blood away clean and wrapped his finger up quickly. Once finished, Fujishiro grinned up at the other boy. "I'm done repaying you now."

Sighing, Shibusawa knocked the boy lightly on his head before picking up the knife again. Glancing at the still-smiling younger boy, he commented, "It's because you'll put anything in your mouth that you'll end up with bad health in the future. You're just like a child."

Fujishiro laughed, taking note of the affection in Shibusawa's voice. "If you're so concerned, does that make you my mother?"

The older boy blinked in confusion, making Fujishiro laugh more. Focusing on chopping again, Shibusawa looked away from the younger boy with slightly rosy cheeks. There was no way he would let Fujishiro see his embarrassed face even if it killed him.

The rest of the cooking went smoothly. Fujishiro sat at the table reading a soccer magazine to stay out of the older boy's way to avoid more injuries, and Shibusawa cooked swiftly and silently. By the time Fujishiro finished his magazine, Shibusawa placed a bowl of rice in front of him. Shibusawa felt their gazes connect. Handing the younger boy a pair of chopsticks, he commanded, "Eat."

Smile widening, Fujishiro took the chopsticks into his hands as Shibusawa sat across the table from him with his own bowl of rice. Fujishiro felt his stomach growling just from looking at all the food laid out before him. Cheerfully, he called out as he raised his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!"

Shibusawa ate calmly while Fujishiro sampled a bit of everything with enthusiasm. He gazed over his bowl at the younger boy's happy expression once and felt pleased. As long as Fujishiro enjoyed himself and ate properly of course, Shibusawa felt perfectly pleased.

After eating about half of his bowl of rice, Fujishiro paused and frowned down into his bowl. Shibusawa looked up curiously at once. He had made sure to cook everything carefully and perfectly for the younger boy, so he was sure he had not made any mistakes.

Fujishiro poked something in his bowl with his chopsticks with a slight frown before whispering, "Do I have to eat the carrots?"

Pausing for a moment to blink, Shibusawa examined the younger boy's expression before promptly bursting out laughing. Fujishiro stared at him with wide eyes, which only fueled Shibusawa's laughter. "You eat everything," the older boy gasped between laughs, "but not carrots?"

Frown deepening, Fujishiro continued to chew on some rice. Once he swallowed, he exclaimed, "Of course not! Carrots are so gross!"

Laughter calming down significantly, Shibusawa smiled at Fujishiro's intense expression. He tilted his head slightly when he noticed a grain of rice stuck close to the side of the other boy's mouth. Leaning across the table, Shibusawa pressed his lips against the spot before pulling away to chew on the grain. He smirked at Fujishiro's surprised expression that had a blush slowly creeping across his face. Grinning with a satisfied expression, Shibusawa picked up his chopsticks again before stating, "Payback."

Slowly, Fujishiro felt a mischievous grin cross his face. Offhandedly, he commented, "You know, payback always comes with more payback, Captain."

"Oh, really?" Shibusawa asked in reply, continuing to eat with ease. His tiny smile was a bit playful. Teasing Fujishiro was too much fun.

"Yup," Fujishiro said, grin widening. Reaching across the table, Fujishiro took hold of the older boy's shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss. Once their lips parted, the younger boy stuck his tongue out at the other boy. "Double payback, Captain."

Shibusawa felt his lips tingle with warmth from the previous contact as he watched Fujishiro grin impishly at him. Although he was feeling quite a bit embarrassed, he could not bring himself to be angry with Fujishiro. Smiling down at the table, he commented, "There are rules of fine dining, you know."

"Not that they apply here," Fujishiro finished with his usual smile on his face, picking up his own chopsticks. His eyes had a cheerful glow as he sighed loudly, "Ah, but that was the best thing I've had today." Fujishiro grinned, eyes dancing with amusement. "In regard to the rules that should apply to eating, I'll be polite. Gochisousan, Captain."

Maybe there was a bit more a of a selfish reason behind keeping Fujishiro over than of noble cause, Shibusawa thought to himself. Either way, it really did not matter anymore. Shibusawa smiled lightly to himself as he watched the younger boy beam back at him from across the table. Fujishiro always did crave junk foods and sweets even when served a proper meal.

Owari.

* * *

**A/N:** I love Fujishiro. He's so cute and energetic all the time, I couldn't help but write a fic for him. Shibusawa is always a plus, of course. XD Squee. 


End file.
